


A Wedding night between Frankia and Valhalla

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fear of Discovery, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Rollo, Gentle Sex, Internal Conflict, Middle Ages, Religious Conflict, Sexual Violence, Wedding Night, women in middle ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been feeling exhausted in the last few weeks. Since her father gave the news about her role in the Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte. It has been hard to sleep with the knowledge that soon she would have to share her bed with a beast.</p><p>Her head hurts due the lack of sleep and the obssessive thoughts about how to prevent being subject to the pleasure of the filthy heathen.</p><p>    Can she save Frankia without risking her soul for the devil from the North?</p><p>    The other options were not praiseworthy for a princess with high sense of morality and duty.</p><p>    She couldn't flee toward her uncles. They would marry her off, for their advantage. They also denied aid to Paris. She wouldn't help them in a coup against her father's crown.</p><p>    Escape is not in her nature. She didn't flinch when those demons came to torment them aboard the strange ships. Gisla's people and father need her. She will not run of this crazy bear. She will show him that she can be fierce too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bride's tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the relationship between Gisla and Rollo. A prequel of "The Berserker finds his princess". I hope you will like it, reviews and critics are welcome.

Gisla saw Rollo in the halls of the palace, constantly accompanied by the little interpreter who, momentarily, was held hostage during the siege of Paris. The princess heard the whispers that said he was learning the language and habits quickly. She doubted that he was anything but a wild forged to take lifes.  
  
  
  
After the unfriendly reception she gave to him, in front of the whole court, she imagined that he would be eager to marry her and make her his property. Make her cry bitterly her insults. However, her father told that Rollo asked to the ceremony be held in three weeks.  
  
He claimed his need to learn to communicate with his vassals and wife. And the accommodations in Normandy (as was named the territory of Rollo, due to his geographical origin) needed a improvement to permit the reception of the ducal couple when they were starting their life together.  
  
  
  
This claim surprised her. But not gave any consolation. Torture would be delayed, but she would have to see him wandering in the palace. Surely he was doing a survey of the remaining wealth, to receive his brother with open arms in the next spring.  
  
  
  
 She would deliver her virtue in vain. No. If this unclean man thought that he would have a passionate wife, who could let him freely enjoy her body, he was sorely mistaken. She would stand closed like the walls of Paris. She would not be fooled by words like Count Odo was. As sole heir of her father, she heard a large share of flattery from men who was eager for be close of the throne of Charlemagne's lineage.  
  
   
  
  
__________  
  
   
  
  
As the weeks passed, the animosity of Gisla only increased, some Parisians followed her hatred against the giants of the North. But some of them saw the actions of Charles as a smart strategy. There was no way to escape of more barbarian hordes. Paris attract looters in the same way that light attracted insects. If to save Frankia they had to give a small part of the empire to a warrior, who knew the barbaric strategies because he himself was one, then so be it. Moreover, the inheritance would remain in the Carolingian dynasty through the marriage between Rollo and Gisla.  
  
  
 The Princess's hate not refrained this sacrilege of marriage, and the day came. When she would be handed over to the monster with her own father's blessing. Her ladies were euphoric. After the long siege, would be the first time that Paris would see a celebration.  
  
  
Madelgard told to Gisla:  
  
  
"You're so fabulous, your mother would be proud of the woman you've become!".  
  
  
  
Gisla reacted violently:  
  
  
  
"Madelgard I respect you as my mother. But, I doubt she'd be happy to see me be sacrificed to this pagan".  
  
  
  
 Gisla was tired of any conversation that drewn the situation with better colours. What happened to her ladies? Why they, so soon, have forgotten that her betrothed was a killer of good Christian men?  
  
  
 Madelgard knew Gisla deeply and tried to make her understand:  
  
  
  
"Your mother would be happy to see that you are a princess who is willing to do anything to protect our people and the legacy of the dynasty."  
  
  
  
Another lady remained fiddling with Gisla's hair, this make her more impatient.  
  
  
  
"No need to devote so much to make me more pleasant to the eyes of this dirty man. I can get into that cathedral covered in animal feces, and this gentile will still want to arrest me to his side in perpetuity. He has not, and never will have the refinement to be Duke."  
  
  
  
 Madelgard urged the others maids to leave, in order to have a private moment with Gisla.  
  
  
  
"Your highness, I understand your resentment and anger, but the world is that way. Or do you think that the empire of Charlemagne was always extensive? The grandfather of our emperor also conquered foreign lands, attaching them. This is the course of things. Or you conquer or are conquered ... "  
  
  
 Gisla was revolted with the comparison. How Madelgard dared to compare a defender of the Christian faith, anointed and ordained by God, supported by the Pope, with an uneducated heathen? The princess interrupted the speech of Madelgard sharply.  
  
  
  
"There is no comparison between this beast and my ancestor. He worships false idols."  
  
  
  
 The lady realized it would be difficult to put some sense into the head of a princess so proud.  
  
  
  
"Gisla! Maybe the way of this pagan was drawn to you by God? He had no opportunity, in his country, to hear about our Lord. Perhaps, is your task instruct him to be a good Christian Duke and to protect Frankia."  
  
  
  
Gisla countered:

 

  
  
"So, Are you suggesting that I should forget that he massacred several soldiers, before my eyes? Because of him, I had a knife in my throat, his actions left many broken families. Could I ignore this, and start my own family with him? We were subject to starve or disease during the siege. Do you think that I should show happiness in sharing my life with this monster?".  
  
  
The lady understood the wrath of Gisla, but realized that she blamed Rollo for things that he had no responsibility.  
  
  
  
"I'm not suggesting you to forget, you must remember constantly, because if we keep your future husband on our side, against his brother, we will have a chance that it doesn't happen again."  
  
  
  
Gisla reflected about the words of Madelgard. The lady added:  
  
  
  
"I was maid of your mother, I saw your birth and, also, the empress and all my family dying, and the only thing that I have left is you. I wish you happiness, but above all, I wish your safety. When you is my age, and see the things that I witnessed, marry a foreigner, who is clearly devoted to you, doesn't look so bad. As a real blood princess you know that love is not an option. I'm not asking, or suggesting, that you should love him. But, it would be better that you respect and coexisted peacefully with him."  
  
  
  
Gisla was skeptical about the possibility of having peace in such union, but remained silent listening to the advice of the older woman.  
  
  
  
"The image of the husbands reverberates in their wifes. Offend him in front of the whole court only brings harm. But if he succeeds you also rises. Your revolt is natural, but will not save Frankia in the next siege. Your fiance doesn't put a dagger against your throat. Or pretended to be dead to get into Paris and kill the archbishop who baptized him. His brother did, and he will come back in the next spring. Rollo was following orders from his king. As you follow the orders of your father, the emperor."  
  
  
  
Gisla pondered and added:  
  
  
  
"I'm scared! If I'm delivering my virtue for nothing? And if even married me, he ally to his brother and betray Frankia?"  
  
  
  
 Gisla cried clinging to her most faithful lady.  
  
  
  
"My girl, you've been acting with so much responsibility, since you were a child, carrying the weight of the crown and the duty, that I even forget that you're just the girl who is dear to my heart! In this situation you should do your part. You will succeed where men failed with the sword. You can win this war, even before the beginning. Conquer him, convince him that to be faithful to the emperor is more advantageous that be a raider. Spoils divided between men covered in blood worth nothing. But, ensure his legacy, a legitimate inheritance through the blood lineage that you will build is much stronger. Make him love Frankia as you love!".  
  
  
  
The speech of Madelgard calmed Gisla, momentarily. But when she spoke about lineage, a terrible thought crossed the mind of Charles's daughter.  
  
  
  
"Madelgard he will hurt me! I saw him in the walls, so fierce and primitive... he is, certainly, this way on the bed."  
  
  
  
 Madelgard understand the fear of the princess and tried to advise her.  
  
  
  
"My dear! This is a new experience for you, it's natural to fear. But he's an experienced man, he will know how to make it less unpleasant for you. It may not be felicitous, because you don't trust him, and, the first few times, aren't usually the best. But if you are flexible and don't fight with him, I know that he will want to content you. From what I read on his face whenever he looks at you, he is bewitched, his gaze to you is of worship. He will not brutalize you. You know that marriage is a condition of the treaty with your father, and it needs to be consummate for legitimacy. As for violence, you would be surprised with the men which brutalize their wives, privately, and off their chambers they seems fair men."  
  
  
  
 Gisla beckons to Madelgard and she was curious about her last sentence. But a knock on the door stopped their conversation. It was time for the ceremony.

 


	2. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will have a bit of the ceremony and wedding party. I didn't want extend me a lot with cultural and historical details involved in a noble marriage in the Middle Ages. I was afraid this would make the narrative slower. But exists excellent texts, that speak about the customs of the period. If you want, I can post the links later. Enjoy the reading, and can make comments and suggestions.
> 
> By the way, Merry Christmas or Happy Saturnalia

 

 

 

 

 

So that was it! It was time for the beginning of her martyrdom.

 

Gisla seems terrified when she look at Madelgard. The lady, realizing the hopelessness of the young princess said:

 

"Let's clean this face, my dear! You will enter in that church with your head up. You were chosen for this mission and will not back down. As the soldiers facing death, with integrity. We women don't run away from our battles."

 

After cleaning the face and gain a more renewed appearance. Gisla spoke to Madelgard:

 

"Thank you for your comfort and wise words. My life in Rouen will be less unhappy with you by my side."

 

Madelgard smiled for Gisla and answered:

 

"You have to bear this matron for a long time. I held you when your mother brought you to the world and, certainly, will do it for your children."

 

Gisla shuddered at such a prospect.

 

"Oh Madelgard! My children with that wild. What torture ..."

 

Madelgard interrupted the princess and said:

 

"Your children don't need to be like the father, if he displeases you! Don't forget that while men are busy with their games of power, women instruct the next generation. You have the first years of exclusivity with your sons, to forge them in the way that you want. If you hate your husband so much, and this feeling remains, you can raise your child for be your avenger in the future. But we will not discuss it now, we must go!".

 

Gisla looked at her rooms, one last time, before leaving. She was touched by nostalgia. Were her last moments as Princess of Frankia. Now, she would become a woman. The Duchess of Normandy and the wife of a monster. At night this room also belong to the beast who was waiting at the altar.

 

Gisla went to the cathedral entrance and waited nervously while the doors are open. Once inside, she noticed the giant she would have to live with for the rest of her days. He turned when heard the door opening and stared unblinking. The depth of his gaze made her uncomfortable. Apparently, no one had warned the barbarian that he couldn't see her entering the church. Wouldn't bring auspiciousness. Although, she doubted that something good could come of this marriage, anyway.

 

Finally, the priest intervened, and warned Rollo that he should keep modesty, avoiding bride's face.

 

Gisla began to walk down the aisle, avoiding the gaze of the nobles present. It was the longest walk of her life, and she managed to stay focused. By going through Therese she can't ignore her mocking look. Odo, also, seemed content to watch her humiliation.

 

She had an idea that could, at the last moment, save her from this misfortune. The proud warrior, certainly, would be humiliated if she cried in front of everyone. Perhaps, even abdicate of the wedding to take any of courtesans who seemed most affected by his imposing appearance. Gisla knelt in tears.

 

She noted the mortified, and even, disappointed look that he released to her. But he made no move to stop the ceremony. Apparently her plan was a childish delusion and failed.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

Rollo woke prepared that morning. Today his proud princess will belong to him forever, and he to her. He knew he had to be patient to win the trust and, maybe one day, her love.

 

Rollo met Sinric to pass the ceremony details, how he should behave, what to say, and at what time to manifest. The so-called protocol. Sinric told him that a tradition should be observed while he waiting Gisla in the altar. He couldn't see her entry in the church, to avoid bad luck. It would be reason to the disclaim, if the fiance be displeased with the appearance of the bride. Rollo found the usual foolishness:

 

"What nonsense! I've seen her on the walls, and in my stay at the castle, in recent weeks, the glimpses of her are common. I never will give her up."

 

Sinric warned:

 

"Rollo, I know that so many rules and protocols boring you, but the princess grew up in this ambience and are her routine. You have to adjust."

 

Rollo was a little afraid, but nodded.

 

Soon came servants help him to bathe, dress and even tried to cut his hair. Rollo resisted and said it was not necessary. All this commotion irritated him. But, if to achieve his long-awaited shieldmaiden he had to submit to it, he will do this with pleasure.

 

After dressing up, he went in to the altar to await his bride. He was anxious and hoped not forget what he should do. He wanted everything went perfectly. Suddenly, he heard the sound of doors opening and knew that his promised would come. At that moment he forgot any protocol and was compelled to turn to watch her.

 

She was stunning, he felt reborn when saw her. She was a new chance for him. The opportunity to love again, have his own family, be an important man, away from the influence of Ragnar.

 

However, his joy was short-lived, the priest ordered that he should stay on his back until the arrival of Gisla. He obeyed the priest's command. His heart was racing, as if he were in the shield wall, awaiting the start of a battle. The thought that haunted his mind: "Why was she taking so long to reach his side?".

 

He finally felt her presence on his back. Her scent was intoxicating. Rollo had to make a monumental effort for not turn around and admire his future wife.

 

His mind was preaching pranks: "What is that sound? Is she crying?".

 

Rollo couldn't help his expression of heartbreak. He knew that she saw him as an enemy. But he didn't think, for her, would be so mortifying, the prospect of marrying him.

 

He wanted her to be as jubilant as he. This is only children's hopes. he invaded her city, killed several soldiers in front of her. With his arrival, she were confronted with violence, deprivation, disease, death and fear. It was an illusion to expect her to be satisfied with such union.

 

Although, the prediction of the Seer was being fulfilled, he looked far from dancing naked on the beach.

 

He would have to prove to her that was worthy of their trust, a respectable man to share her life. She would never will live in the terror of a siege again. Ragnar would understand his decision. It was not treason, it was fate.

 

When they had the opportunity to talk privately, she would understand that they were destined.

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

The ceremony proceeded with a reluctant young bride and one berserker terrified with so much details.

 

The priest offered the cup of wine to the couple. Firstly was taken in Gisla's lips and, then, passed to Rollo. He wondered if her lips were so sweet like the drink. Rings were exchanged, and a quick touch of lips sealed one of the last parts of the union.

 

Now it was time for the celebration.

 

Several dignitaries from every corner of, which once, was the vast empire of Charlemagne. They brought presents and wishes of happiness. But, Rollo noted that many were more interested in assessing him and his men.

 

During the meal he tried talk to Gisla. He asked the name of the food we were served, although he already knew most part of them. Gisla gave short answers. Even he selecting to her the best portions of the dish they shared, she seemed no appetite. After several attempts, he stepped back. Later they could understand each other. Although, Sinric had not alerted him, maybe it was not suitable she seems available to him in public.

Rollo was in castle for three weeks, but the banquet's prosperity impressed. Various flavors, meats and fruits strange to his palate. A round of dishes followed another without interruption, but, curiously, only the Norsemen seemed eager to devour what was served. The Franks seemed more contained. Rollo attempted to restrain his appetite.

Near the end of the celebration Count Odo approached the newlyweds' table and said:

 

"I can't be remiss and forget to gifted the couple, doing my sincerest votes of fertility to this marriage. Rollo may not be aware of our customs, but hunting is a nobility's habit, and we do it with the help of dogs. They track the prey."

 

At that moment two servants enter with dogs of strong constitution and sharp teeth.

 

Odo continued:

 

"So, I brought these dogs to assist in your lands. And when you have many sons, and they grow, will have great playmates."

 

Rollo was already aware of Gisla's speech, when he was received at the court of Charles, and noted the implicit joke in the count's gift and words. But knew he could not attack him before the whole court. He needed to be subtle. He glanced at his wife, who was with the obscure feature. He noted that she had clenched hands and controlled to not show her emotions. He touched her hand under the table, and when she returned her gaze, he gave her a reassuring smile. He got up and spoke to Odo:

 

"Thank you for your generosity Count Odo! Surely, we will be blessed with many sons, and daughters, when necessary, these dogs will demonstrate their loyalty to our house and fight any enemy who dares threaten or betray us."

 

Odo shuddered with words of Gisla's husband and responded with a wry smile, returning to his seat.

 

Gisla was impressed with his dominion of language, and even more, with his astuteness to not fall into Odo's game, answering him with a veiled threat. She wondered if Rollo would be faithful as these dogs. Frankia dependes on it. Gisla felt, momentarily, grateful that he had spoken out, avoiding the embarrassment of she, perhaps, not contain the disgust that Odo aroused her.

 

But the feeling of gratitude was short-lived. The time for the bedding ceremony had come, and consummation of the marriage.

The smile of triumph that she wore, after the embarrassment of Odo, gave way to a horror expression. She would have to lie with this heathen.


	3. Sense and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at last, the wedding night arrived. The chapter is big, and I needed put in two parts. Is necessary put the perspectives of Rollo and Gisla, simultaneously. I hope that you like, and that my deficient english don't make your read impossible.  
> Tomorrow I will try make available the other part. I was thinking in put Rollo with a large difficult with the Frankish language, but I decided that he will learning more faster than reality permits, to responds Gisla's insults with provocations.

 

 

The couple were taken to separate rooms, where they were prepared for the consumation.

 

Gisla was uncomfortable with the process. She had her skin massaged with fragrant oils. Some of her ladies were euphoric, remembering their owns wedding night. Others remained silent, and Gisla knew that these were women who were brutalized by their husbands, and therefore this time was not a source of good memories.

 

After removing the wedding tiara, Gisla had her hair brushed countless times, to the point of irritation. She stated:

 

"It's enough Gerrinda. I don't know why brushing a lot. I have to lie down and will stay disheveled".

 

Gerrinda said to the princess:

 

"Your Highness, the Duke will, certainly, want to see you with bright and fragrant hair, and be driven to stroke it. will be unpleasant if there are knots in your tresses."

 

Gisla was shocked with such deference to the wildling she would have to call husband from now. Countered, she says to Gerrinda:

 

"Gerrinda. I don't care, even a little, in please him. You saw the women of his people holding swords and shields against our soldiers, so I doubt he is accustomed to feminine delicacy."

 

Gerrinda was embarrassed with the reprimand of the princess, but she thought that her judgment was unfair. At the ceremony the Viking women were in their best clothes, the hair, in blonde or red tones that she rarely saw, were twisted into elaborate patterns that she was eager to learn. They were extremely exotic, but no less beautiful.

 

Gisla put a chemise on a white tone which referred to purity. She smiled bitterly at her reflection in the mirror. Soon her purity would be contaminated by the gross that will be forcing himself upon her.

 

Madelgard tried to reassure her:

 

"My girl! He looked at you adoringly, even after suffering a series of insults when he came to court. He will not hurt you. Don't resist, you know you have no way to prevail in a physical fight with him. Moreover the safety of Frankia depends on the consummation of the marriage. He is a mature man, may have much experience with women. It's not a frightened lover with fifteen, that doesn't know what do. Although some clerics told that sex is a sin, which only serves to generate life, I have my doubts. Why does God want us to boost something objectionable?".

 

Gisla also had many questions about religion. Many dogmas, she realized, aimed only limit and condemn women. Chastity was required, even in marriage, where the spouses obtained the divine blessing. On the other hand, was common sexual initiation of men with prostitutes, or after marriage, a mistress was taken by them. The Church turned a blind eye to the brothels, as if the soul of those women worth less than the betrayed wife. There were many contradictions, and the curiosity and questioning were seen as the devil trick.

 

Gerrinda manifested by taking Gisla of his thoughts:

 

"Madelgard is right! In my wedding night, I was also scared. But Hugo was patient and, in the end, I felt in paradise! Well ... we both"

 

These conversations left Gisla baffled.

 

How a pagan man could make her feel in paradise? He was only able to bring hell to her!

 

Another Gisla's lady spoke. Jeannine. A young woman, with the same age of Gisla, who had been forced to marry an old and noble widower. The Count Arnulfo felt happy to discipline her, even without her give him reasons for rebuke. She was a beautiful, but, extremely, modest and focused on church life.

 

Jeannine spoke to Gisla:

 

"Princess don't be afraid, God is with you! When the time come, to your husband complain his right, close your eyes, hold your crucifix and turn your thoughts to God. It will help you to forget what is happening in the bed and bring comfort to your heart."

 

Gisla felt penalized by the suffering of this honest young lady, who had her fate in the hands of a cruel and violent husband. Does the same fate awaited? If so, she was eager to penetrate a dagger in his chest. Or perhaps after giving a child to the barbarian, she could retire to monastic life.

Gisla and their ladies were apprehensive with the sound of the approaching procession of men, singing bawdy tunes and bringing the groom to the bed of the princess.

 

 

\-----------------

 

Rollo came with fear to the bedchamber, spotted Gisla with her hair cascading around her shoulders. It was a splendid sight, but she was panicking.

 

**Earlier in the groom's preparation room:**

 

 

He knew that his bride was a virgin and, perhaps, was afraid that her virtue would be taken painfully.

 

Rollo received instructions, with the priest, about what was expected at a wedding night of such political importance.

 

Gisla would use a nightwear that couldn't be removed. The body of both should remain covered, the exploitation of the skin could lead to sin. She should be below it, with her back against the mattress. The sheets would be examined to verify the consummation, and certified the purity of the princess. This would ensure the legitimacy of their children, making the inheritance stay in the family.

 

Witnesses also would stay in the room, to ensure that the intercourse will occur. The bed would be protected by curtains to keep the modesty of the couple.

 

Rollo was shocked to hear that. In his native land, arranged marriages were also common, even the procession to the marriage bed, but there were no witnesses to see the act.

He knew it would embarrass his proud princess, he saw this as savagery and asked for help to Sinric to circumvent the situation:

 

"Sinric, I don't think that princess will be happy to have witnesses watching her deliver her virtue to me. Even more, after she had spoken would rather do it with a dog. This couldn't be excused, right? I have proved that I am faithful to the treaty, when I combat that Nordic incursion. And the sheets will prove what is needed.".

 

Sinric understood the motivation of Rollo to avoid embarrassment to Gisla. The big crazy bear was, irrevocably, in love.

 

Sinric conveyed Rollo's request to the priest that, even displeased, answered the demand, fearing the anger of the Berserker.

 

 

\-------------

 

**Back to the bridal chambers:**

  

 

Now he was looking for the woman who fascinated him, from the first moment. But she still looked angry. He thought, "At least she is not crying."

 

The men who were part of the groom's procession, started to pull the curtains of the bed, it brought Gisla a sense of panic.

 

She thought, "Will I be forced to expose myself to all this wildlings? Or will a row to rape me, maybe a tradition in his land? I will not subject myself to such shame. I prefer death!".

 

With these thoughts, Gisla look at the interpreter:

 

"What these men think they are doing? It's inappropriate remove the curtains."

 

Sinric explained to Gisla that Rollo dismissed the witnesses in the act of consummation.

 

This led Gisla to two contradictory thoughts. She didn't know she was grateful because there would be no witnesses, of their forced submission to the outlander. Or maybe she should fear what he would do with her without witnesses who could help her. Although, she had doubt that someone would intervene. Her body belonged to him, from now. But she wouldn't let him break her spirit.

 

After sprinkling holy water on the bed, the priest came out of the bridal chamber, leaving only Rollo and Gisla.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Gisla was leaning against the headboard, with Rollo at her side. A death glance molded her expression. Rollo got out of bed and picked up a glass of wine. He knew that this night would be difficult.

 

He pick up the chalice, and looked, hesitantly to Gisla . With a shy smile on his lips sought melt her cold contempt. He offered her wine. Perhaps, with the drink she did become more uninhibited.

 

"Wife, do you want some wine? You hardly ate or drank at the banquet, must be hungry.".

 

Gisla not understand why Rollo was looking kind to her. Maybe he wanted that she become more distracted to attack her, as she knows that many of the invaders did when invaded Paris. She would not trust him.

 

After a few moments of reflection that, for Rollo, seemed like an eternity. Gisla shook her head in negative and said:

 

"If you intend to get me drunk, to be more susceptible to your charms, forget it. We're here to fulfill a duty to the crown, not to have a nice chat."

 

Rollo was surprised at the ferocity of his young wife. Her confidence seemed unshakable, he decided to tease her. After turning the cup and drink all the wine in one gulp. He gave her a sly smile and said:

 

"Makes me happy that you have noticed my charms."

 

Gisla looked shocked at him, and hate's tears rolled down his face.

 

"You don't have any enchant. You're just a killer. We're in the same room just because I had no choice. Let's stop rodeo and do our duty. It is no use trying to win my affection. You're my enemy."

 

Rollo lost half the words uttered by her. Although, his mastery of the lingua franca has grown, he still had trouble understanding when words were spoken very quickly.

 

He removed his coat, leaving only his braies. He looked hesitant to Gisla. She was shocked at his audacity to remove clothes in front of her. This reminded her of when she first saw him in the wall. With ax in hand, massacring soldiers and peppering his chest with blood. At that time, she couldn't look away. Gasped before the wildling. Not only out of fear, there was another feeling, that she now understands as curiosity.

 

Again she was curious, drawn to the strange drawings that adorned his imposing figure. She felt her heart race as he approached. Her face was flushed and she quickly looked away.

 

She was a princess of the blood, not a peasant girl, who is attracted to an ordinary man, just because he wore well-designed muscles. Designed by killing, in the numerous invasions that he, surely, was participated.

 

Rollo approached to Gisla, he had noticed that she was with reddish cheeks when she noticed his naked torso. This gave confidence to him get closer. Now he was sure she was not a queen of ice. The fury he saw it when she was on the walls, denounced that she could be a passionate woman.

 

He caught her chin gently and made her look at him again, wiped her tears and said:

 

"Gisla don't be afraid! I will not hurt you.".

 

Gisla blushed at his touch. He was firm, but gentle. No, her mind was playing tricks. He was a murderer. She could only hope violence and brutality. She reacted violently to the uncertainties he aroused in her.

 

"I'm a descendant of Charlemagne. You don't scare me! I just don't think suited that you exposed your skin before me! But how wild you are, should know nothing of social conventions. You're like animals in the field. I was not wrong in my first judgment.".

 

Rollo reacted in fun way to her stubborn words. He approached to her ear and whispered:

 

"I think you afraid of what you feels when see me shirtless."

 

Gisla was outraged with such disparate. Who he thought was to speak to a princess of Frankia so boldly?

She pushed him away.

 

"I don't feel nothing but disgust for you. And if I had not born a woman, I would have pierced your heart with a sword that day, in the wall."

 

Rollo see much contradiction in the teachings of his wife's church. Why don't enjoy the view and touch of a husband? He sat at her bedside and stroked her arms, keeping eye contact.

 

His gaze made her baffled, and the sensations that his touch aroused, it was as if she had no control of her own body. And, indeed, she had not. Her body was her husband, she was his property untill death. To obtain his pleasure and that she gave him the male heirs. But her soul was hers. So he'd better shut up and stop doing she doubt. He seemed the serpent of Eden tempting Eve. But she was no fool.

 

Rollo felt her vulnerability and continued:

 

"You say I am like the beasts of the field, because I'm not ashamed of my body. Why does your God make us in his image and likeness, and then ask us to have shame? It makes no sense!"

 

Gisla felt lost with the arguments of Rollo. Who was he to question the divine teachings and guidance of learned men? She was furious:

 

"Enough to question the true faith! You know nothing of God's purpose.".

 

Rollo snapped, as he kissed her neck, causing her chills:

 

"Perhaps it is a plan of God to us, be here so..."

 

Gisla was dizzy. It must have been the wine in banquet, she thought. Although she has not taken more than usual. Her voice was weak:

 

"I doubt that God would want me to condemn the martyrdom of your presence."

 

Rollo smiled triumphantly against her skin to notice the break in Gisla's voice:

 

"And yet, here we are.".

 

Gisla had prayed seeking to understand what was happening, countless times in recent weeks. She should accept or fight? It was part of a divine plan, or ineptitude of the emperor, her father?

 

She couldn't rebut the arguments of this giant, now his beard brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck, as he said words in his foreign language.

 

She didn't understand why he was distributing kisses in her neck and it made her lost herself. Or was his touch that made it?

 

He began to slide the chemise over her shoulders and chart a course of kisses her breasts, while his free hand traveled to her thighs, pressing. But without brutality.

She had to do something! This was highly wrong. When a sigh escaped her lips, she pushed him and arranged the sleeve of her night gown, staring at him defiantly.


	4. Lust and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year for everyone.   
> I hope that this year brings opportunities to happiness, friendship, love and development for us.
> 
> Enjoy the laugh of a child, the sun rising, smell of rain, coffee and flowers.
> 
> Give more hugs and kisses than judgment. Dance when you want, like no one watching, because they don't. Everyone is on their smartphones.
> 
> Love as if it were your last day on earth, because it can be. Love like you've never been hurt.
> 
> Make the world a better place than you found when you born.

 

 

 

 

  
Rollo felt the fragrant and soft skin of Gisla, and he was intoxicated. He spoke passionate words in his mother tongue, without realizing that Gisla don't would understand.

A lifetime of mistakes and drunkness behind him. Now he have a real Valkyrie in his arms. He would be a better husband, a better man.

  
  
Everything about Gisla denounced her high birth. Soft and fragrant hair that slipped through his fingers. Her immaculate and white skin not exposed to cuts and war injuries like his own, or burning by the sun like the peasants. She also had thighs and breasts that showed plenty of food around her. Not that her body had excess of fat. But she had not suffered privation, as was usual in the long and harsh winters in Kattegat. Nor had muscles modeled as the shieldmaidens of his land.

 

She is beautiful and belong to him.

  
  
Rollo stay, now, in a land at the south, away from the cold memories of Kattegat. Away from the cold. A sunny and warm place like Gisla's skin. His little sunshine after all the darkness of his life.

  
 He tried leave Ragnar's shade, many years before, allying with Jarl Borg, but there was no sunlight.

Now with Gisla, it was a different story. He knew from the first moment, she was the princess of the prophecy spoke. She would light his way.

  
  
He had to restrain himself to keep her radiant light. He couldn't get carried away by the sensations that she evoked in him, and take the risk of hurting her on their first night.

  
  
He knew about her repressive education about sex. He don't want scare her. Would be patient, to guide her in the way of shared pleasure. He would be her first, and last, lover. This realization made him feel lucky.

  
  
 Suddenly, his wife pushed him with her soft and small hands, and looked furious.  
  
 

 

  
\------------  
  
 

  
   
  
Gisla shouted to Rollo:

 

"I'm not one of the cheap prostitutes you should be accustomed to taking. Respect me! Your behavior is inappropriate. You can't take my clothes off.".

Rollo, who was confused by Gisla's reaction now understand her anger. She feared the reactions that his touch aroused.

 

"I don't seek for prostitutes wife! I just want my shieldmaiden, you. Without the chemise will be more easier for you get pleasure.".

 

Gisla didn't know if was grateful because, apparently, she have a faithful husband, or desperate, because it meant she would have his attentions more times than she wanted. No, she never would feel grateful to get the attention of this wildling.

 

"I'll never get pleasure with you, or even try. It just encourages sin, sex is a degrading condition to produce heirs. Unfortunately, it's my marital duty. But I would be grateful to get permission to retire for a convent, or keep me chaste, after giving you a son that you need.".

 

Rollo was proud of the courage of his princess. But he had to overcome her stubbornness. He tried to convince her and, with a sly smile, said:

 

"If you're sure of it, what's wrong to try? Are you afraid to be wrong?"

 

  
   
  
\-------------  
  
 

  
   
  
Gisla felt challenged and turned her face with an angry expression. What Rollo understood as permission to proceed. He resumed his touch. He kissed the Gisla's lips, bitting and causing surprise to her.

His hands were busy sliding the night gown again, around her shoulders to her waist. Rollo's hands returned to Gisla hair making gentle strokes, as his lips left hot route in the face of his beloved, down her neck.

His beard caused tickled in Gisla. She found increasingly difficult maintain coherent thoughts, and avoid demonstrate what his touch made her feel.

Eventually, some sigh escaped from her lips, it seemed a stimulus for Rollo, as soon as he took her lips again, and his touch became more urgent.

  
  
 Calloused hands traveling from her long hair to her shoulders, breasts, waist and thighs. Teasing, squeezing and causing heat.

 

When Gisla thought about protesting, a new sensation took away all consistent line, making her forgetting what she would say. A shock ran through her, when a hand of Rollo reached inside of her thighs, while another pinched one of her nipples, which was hardened to his touch.

 

  
  
Gisla thought: "How I has been wet, there? Why does my body respond this way to the touch of this pagan?"

  
  
 The lips of Rollo proved the thin skin of Gisla's neck. He was breathing hard against her. Finding increasingly difficult to delay the meeting of their bodies. But he would make that sacrifice for Gisla be ready for the moment. When his hand reached the most private place of Gisla, and found her wet, he smiled triumphantly into her hair, knowing that lacked little for them, at last, being husband and wife.

  
  
Rollo began to make circular movements with his fingers in Gisla's point of pleasure, causing her to hold the sheet with one hand, while the other dug her nails into his shoulder. She bit her lip, to avoid giving to her husband the satisfaction of hearing the moans that threatened to escape from her mouth.  
  
Rollo felt her shiver against him, and knew that she was experiencing waves of pleasure, hitherto, unknown.

  
  
The time had come for him get his pleasure too.

  
  
 Rollo was laying his body above Gisla, which was still recovering from the strange feeling that he aroused in her. With one hand he loosened and removed his braies.

 

Gisla rest her head against the pillows and, feel Rollo remove the shorts. She knew the time had come for him take her right as her husband. The marriage would be consummated, she would become woman, his wife. One flesh. No, she would never be one with him.

 

Against all the ideas that formed in her head, when she felt the heavy and warm body of her husband coming against her, and pressing against the mattress, she spread her legs to receive him. As if her body knew it was the right thing to do.

 

When he entered inside her private place, she felt a little of pain. Although, he made successful attempts to get her ready to be his wife, it was a unique feeling to Gisla. Have him inside her body.

 

He looked into her eyes and saw the embarrassment of feeling defeated by the sensations of her traitorous body. Rollo closed his eyes and approached her neck, kissing the region, and taking care to keep the weight of his body in one arm resting on the mattress.

 

 The feeling of being inside her was glorious, and he almost gave in to temptation to accelerate the movement. Fearing hurt her, he restrained his impulses.

  
He made cadenced movements, so that she habituate to the magnitude of his manhood. Gradually, increased the speed of his thrusts, pulling Gisla's satisfaction sighs, which were soon silenced with hungry kisses.

  
  
 Shortly, he released all the tension that he was keeping impulse because his preoccupation in satisfy his partner. He groaned Gisla's name in her ear and felt his seed be released deep into the belly of his wife, who also experienced spasms of a new wave of pleasure.

  
He rolled in his side, gasping and moving away from the wet tightness of his princess and brought her to rest on his chest.

 

He stroked the hair of the little woman, who was recovering from the shock of sensations that she had experienced. Rollo sent a silent prayer to Odin, and felt that the prophecy of the Seer, in Kattegat, was being fulfilled. Right now, he could dance naked on the beach.

  
An unexpected reaction shake his happy thoughts. Gisla violently pulled away from him, and headed to the bowl with water and towels to make the nightly ablutions.  
  
 

 

 

  
\---------

 

 

  
   
  
Why she pulled away so fast from his arms? The feeling of having her resting in his arms was magnificent. He was feeling empty with her absence. After some time spent watching her, he said:

 

"Gisla, come to bed."  
  
 

 

 

\--------

 

 

  
She was shocked by the freedoms that allowed this pagan had with her. She, a princess with remarkable lineage, had surrended to temptations of the flesh. That was it, this man is a demon sent to distort it, taking it from the path of righteousness. She had failed in the first test, but this would not be repeated.

 

Suddenly she turned away from him in disgust betrayal of her own body. She had to clean and remove the remains of sin. In the morning she would do penance to reconciled with God. She had been deceived by the touch of that Gentile.

 

How skilled hands to kill could provide sensations so intoxicating?

 

She reached to the basin with water, and wet a cloth with the content, wiping the sweat. When lifting the night gown, she gasped with shock to see traces of blood in her thighs, denouncing the loss of her virtue. She was a woman now. Unfortunately, she was the wife of a savage.

 

Gisla cleaned the spots and put a new chemise, to return to bed.

 

She folded the clothes stained with virginal blood, to be examined in the next morning, which would attest that she kept her purity to her husband. Condition for legitimacy of children to come.

 

 

Blood. Everything seemed to lead to it. Newborns involved in blood to leave the womb of their mothers. Girls become skilled girls to marry, after the first monthly bleeding. There is the blood of the consummation of marriage, taking away the innocence and usually months later, the blood involved in childbirth. This painful event that will bring heirs to their husbands, besides exposing women to the risk of death.

 

Life and death dance together in childbirth. Soon Gisla would have to go through this.

 

Does she bear to face death to bring a child to the man who was waiting in the marriage bed?

 

Men also had a close relationship with blood. They were born covered in the blood of their mothers and usually died covered in blood.

 

The Rollo's called took her from reverie. Did he want to take her again?

 

She couldn't deliver, again, to the vains feelings that made her head spin a few moments. Rollo countered dismissively:

 

"You don't own me wild! I have to clean up the contamination. And I suggest that you clean too, although I imagine that is not your habit.".

 

Rollo looked at the speech of Gisla with humor, but a little disappointed with her reaction, after having experienced the pleasure together.

 

"The priest said that you must obey me wife. And after what has just occurred, you definitely are my wife. But if makes you happy, I'll clean up.".

 

Rollo said this and approached to Gisla, who turned her face to avoid contemplating his nakedness. This reaction was even more fun to him. Taking advantage of her distraction, he kissed her cheek. It made Gisla roll her eyes, and move away to remove the sheets that will be inspected in the morning.

 

Rollo is cleared and when would join his wife still naked. She scolded him:

 

"I will not sleep with you naked next to me. Dress yourself!".

 

Modesty of Gisla amused, few minutes ago their bodies were colliding.

 

"You're right wife ..."

 

Gisla interrupted:

 

"Of course!"

 

Rollo laughed malicious and concluded the speech:

 

"You don't sleep, if I will be naked in bed."

 

The expression of satisfaction that Gisla had experienced when he admitted she was right, gave way to an angry face.

He found her even more beautiful angry, as in the throne room a few weeks ago. But he don't want to ruin the happiest moment of his life.

He picked up his shorts and ironically asked the Gisla:

 

"Satisfied now wife?".

 

Gisla replied bluntly:

 

"Nothing that came from you will satisfy me, except disappear from my life and take your kind with you.".

 

Rollo approached the bed and spoke near to Gisla's face, with a winning smile:

 

"You didn't seem unhappy few minutes ago."

 

The berserker gave a surprise kiss on his angry wife, and soon sleeps peacefully, leaving Gisla with her tormented mind by emotions and contradictory thoughts.

 

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

 

 

The morning has approaching and Gisla had not been able to sleep. While the man in her side had a regular breathing, indicating that his mind was in dreamland.

 

Three weeks ago she had said that she would rather be burned alive to let him touch her, and now she not only allowed, as enjoyed.

 

She was mortified with the things that she let him do. The fact that the union has been blessed, and he is her husband, didn't make her feel less guilty. He had taken her virtue, led her to sin, he had to pay.

 

Gisla took the dagger that was her company since the siege, and would be used to take her own life if the wildlings assaulted Paris and tried rape her. She took the dagger and approached to her husband asleep, with hate in her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must talk that sex scene is romanticized, since they don't marry for love (not Gisla, at least). Arranged marriages don't be, usually, the most happiest. And I believe that sex is more in our heads than the bodies.
> 
> Indeed, I was more inclined to write a scene more frightened, but, after, I found a desire to explore the repressive education of Gisla and freedom of Rollo in this matter, because this I make him more fluent in Frankish language, as well. For him can talk and make her more uncomfortable with her beliefs.
> 
> Well, is the first sex scene that I write, actually is my second fanfic, so if this make you uncomfortable (the thing about Gisla "accepting" Rollo caress) let me make you know that I crawling in this kind of writing.


	5. The dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Sorry for this short chapter. I'm being busy (painting my house :D). I hope that the next will update more quickly.
> 
> I don't know if you watch the new promo video from season 4. Well, if you're not, I will let the link in the end notes.
> 
> Brace yourselves! Is a amazing video. Unfortunately we don't see Gisla, but a certain ruler of Normandy is there.

 

 

 

Rollo was asleep, satisfied that their wedding night was not a total disaster.  
  
He knew that his wife didn't trust and was far from loving him. But the fact that, even reluctantly accept his touch, he believed there was a starting point to begin the building a happy marriage.  
  
 

 

  
  
\--------------  
  
 

 

  
  
He dreamed about a boy running through the fields. Suddenly, he turns Rollo  and shouts with a smile:

  
  
"Papa!"

  
  
The boy runs towards him and jumps in his arms. He grabs the boy and throws him into the air, causing laughs. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his side:  
  


"Don't do this, you will let him falls!"

  
  
He turns to respond, and faces Gisla smiling for him and caressing one huge belly. He approaches at her, while holding the boy on his shoulders. Brings Gisla closer, kissing her lips and whispers:  
  


"I would never let our son fall in the ground!".  
  
 

 

 

  
\--------------

 

 

  
   
  
He began to notice a little movement in the bed. His princess should be sleeping, but, apparently, was not.  
  
He thought, while felt the sleeve of Gisla's dress sliding down the side of his abdomen:

  
  
"Why she's leaning toward me, maybe will wake me with a kiss?."

  
  
 Rollo, who had asleep with his back towards Gisla, turned slowly and had an incredible surprise.

 

 

  
   
  
\------------

 

  
 

  
  
His wife was holding a dagger in his direction and had a look of fury, stained by tears.

  
  
Although he doubted that she would proceed with the threat, he chose grab the arms of Gisla and put her onto the pillows. Took the weapon from her, and threw in another corner of the chambers, he hovered above her, giving a smile with lust.

  
  
When he would start his kisses, hoping ignite the flames of desire in his obstinate woman, who was staring at him sarcastically. He noticed something strange. Whenever he moved, he felt something brushing against his back. But this time was different.  
  
 His hair!  
  
Rollo made a shocked expression, which seemed to amused Gisla.  
  
The little princess gave a sneer and said:

  
  
"Are you missing something, husband?".

  
  
When she said this, took several strands of hair that lay on the pillow where, moments before, Rollo had lay his head.

  
She had cut his hair. As she dared. He was furious. He shouted to her:

  
  
"You are crazy!".  
  


Gisla now feared his anger, but was no return in her actions, and she would not show fear before him. Never again.  
  
She countered the fury of her husband with rationalization:

  
"You took something from me yesterday, since you came to Paris you only receive honors. Privileges comes with a price. Your hair is too much wild, I mean, was. People was puzzled with your appearance. With short hair, you look more civilized . Our vassals will accept your commands, more easily, if they see you as an civilized man, at least in appearance."  
  
 

 

 

  
\-------------

 

  
   
  
Rollo looked at her with a skeptical expression in the beginning. She thought that he had stolen her virtue. He saw it as an initiation in the way of shared pleasure. If his hair was the price charged by his wife for their moments of pleasure. For him, it was not an absurd exchange.

 

  
When Gisla explained the importance of he adapt to the customs of her people, he understood that she was right. It was necessary to have their lands, provide opportunities to his people, and be a better husband for her. He must change his skin. As long ago he told to Siggy, he was a snake that changed his skin. Out the same, but inside was a new animal. Now the serpent have to remodel. The sacrifice was worth it. With this woman supporting him, he will succeed.

  
  
He smiled at Gisla, which was tense waiting for his reaction, he said:

  
  
"You're right wife! It's good know that you care in help me to govern our lands. You are very wise and generous. I appreciate this a lot."  
  


 Rollo gave a soft kiss on the lips of Gisla when would begin to caress her, she replied aggressively:

  
  
"Don't even try praise me viking. It will not help you to get my favors more easily."

  
  
 Gisla interpreted Rollo praise as a kind of trickery, and a way to warm her to the sexual acts that he craved.

 

  
  
They were always attempting flatter her to have access to the emperor. She was not foolish enough to believe in empty words. Now, she surrendered her virtue and married him. She just hoped that he will fulfilled his role in the treaty.  
  
Rollo laughed at Gisla resistance and said:

  
  
"You should get used to compliment, dear wife."

  
  
Saying this, he took advantage of his privileged position, submitting, and beginning kisses, and light bites, at Gisla neck, which was breathing hard with his touch.  
  
Rollo saw the effect that he had on her, and took her lips with hungry. Gisla lost any sense of judgment about herself, and how she should avoid his advances.  
  
Before she could notice, her lips was opened, giving free passage to Rollo's tongue explore her mouth.

  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. Madelgard:

  
  
"Your Royal Highnesses, it's time to send the bed sheets for inspection.".  
  
   
  
 

  
\-------------  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Gisla mentally thanked Madelgard's interruption. She didn't know what could have happened if the lady had not knocked on their door. In fact, she knew. Once again she would yield to the advances of her pagan husband.  
  
 But, she had no choice. As his wife, she owed him obedience and submission. It was her marital duty. Gisla holding this thought, to feel less guilty about the anxiety that she felt for his touch.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a free sample of a heart attack ;)  
> [Vikings Season 4 Official Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awhQVB7SB2o&list=FLWFMKhFUook6fVpAwra0lMQ&index=1)


	6. Couples therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the last chapter. I was planning write another fic with the actions of this lovely couple in Rouen, exploring the other characters. And another with the battles between Rollo and Bjorn, and also, the threats of Therese and Count Odo. But, at the moment, I'm very busy with studies, sorry.
> 
> I wish thank you for all the kind comments, your patience with my many errors in writing. 
> 
> February 18th is almost here. I'm so excited.

 

Rollo was frustrated with Madelgard's interruption. He looked at Gisla and snorted with angry. It amused her a lot:

  
  
"Get up! Go away from me. Is time for my ladies help me to get ready for the prayers and breakfast".  
  


  
Rollo thought in a appropriate argument, whispering in Gisla's ear:  
  


"Send her away. We will delivery the sheets, and ask to her brings our breakfast here. I prefer you this way, in bed and disheveled".  
  


Gisla blushed with his try of seduction. He had told that preferred see her in underwear. This not surprised her. He was a savage, motivated by wild and primitive needs. She talks:  
  


"I can't send her away, and I don't would do this even if I would allowed. You don't are accustomed with rules and protocols. But, here, we have routine. Is not different because of your presence".

 

  
Rollo was inclined in try convince her:

  
"I will help you. Don't seems so hard. I'm used with the knots of the navigation. Maybe is the same thing".

  
When he told this, caressed her hair gently. Gisla was surprised with such kindness in a large man. But, the thought of this man braiding her hair brought a incontrollable laugh:

  
"You're mad! With this big paws you will, certainly, pluck my hair".  
  


Rollo was a little disappointed with this words. She see him as a animal, a beast. He don’t blamed her. After all, she saw him killing her soldiers in front of her eyes. But, he was kind, even when she only insulted him. He made efforts to learn Frankish language, their customs, history, laws and religion. He felt his head almost exploding. In their first night he was gentle, and she had her pleasure. He was confused with so much animosity. A new knock on the door bring him to reality.

 

“Duke and Duchess, I really need come in”.

 

Rollo left Gisla in bed and say:

 

“I will not trouble you with my giant paws”.

 

  
He took his tunic in the floor, dressed and opened the door to Madelgard in bad mood.  
Gisla felt, momently, guilty with the sad look in Rollo’s features. Seems that her words can hurt him. But, when she remembered that him is a foreigner, a pagan, her regret faded away and pride took place.

 

  
Madelgard became scared when she saw the Duke. He doesn’t looked being in a good mood. And his hair… Oh God. What’s happened with his hair? He was refused a cut in his hair before the wedding, and now his hair was in his shoulders.

 

  
The thought about who had cut his hair, and the consequences of this act, brougt panic to the woman. Her face was very pale. Would this man had beat in her princess? With his strength, for sure, he can bring injuries even without his wish. What kind of harm he could inflicted motivated by angry?  
Madelgard stuttered a salutation and apologies with very fear:

  
“Good morning Duke! Sorry disturb you, but the emperor gave me orders to wake you, and Gisla, for join to him in the prayers and, after, breakfast”.

 

The expression of terror in Madelgard’s face make Rollo more furious. What this people think that he is? A brute who spank his wife in their wedding night? The time that she was startled in the same place took away the rest of his patience:

 

“Will you look at me all day, or will help my wife?”.

  
Madelgard entered with anxiety. She saw Gisla in the bed. Apparently, she don’t had wounds, at least, in her face. In the bath she would be able to see if Gisla carry lesions in her fragile body. She told to Gisla:  
  


“Good morning, Duchess! I will deliver the sheets to the court officials, and also, bring Gerrinda to help you. Maybe, I must bring a barber to your husband. What do you think?”

  
Rollo’s presence was, almost, invisible for them. With the mention at his hair, finally Gisla look at him in expectation. She said softly: 

 

“Thanks for your help. Husband, should she bring a barber?”

  
Rollo calm down when Gisla talk to him. He stared to Madelgard:

  
“My wife warned me about the need of cut my hair. But, we get this result. A barber will help a lot!”.

  
When he finished his speech, looked to Gisla smiling in complicity. He gave a little of privacy to his wife and her lady.  
  
Madelgard hugged Gisla whispering in her ear:

  
“Did he hurt you, my little girl?”

 

Gisla smiled with her concerns and affection. She shook her head in negative. Madelgard took the linens and left the room.

 

  
Rollo don’t came closer of his wife again, and Gisla was wondering what was disturbing his mind. He was looking at Seine, through the window. Seemed in another world.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

 

With Madelgard’s departure, Rollo went to the window wondering if this fight was worthy. When Ragnar come back, in Spring, will understand his reasons?

One day, the woman in his bed will realize that they are destined to each other? Are their destiny be together, or only one trick of Loki?

No, it had to be Gisla. Frankia don’t have other princess to crown him, and even if existed other princess he doesn’t would avoid his little she-wolf. The only woman capable to stop him in battle.

  
Madelgard returned with a barber, Rollo had his hair and beard cut in the Frankia’s style. When they finished, the man had get a new appearance, he was renewed.  
Madelgard nudged Gisla and whispered:

 

“Your husband are so much better with his hair cut. He is very handsome. Don't you think?"

 

Gisla looked at Madelgard with angry and said:

 

“This kind of talk I expect from Gerrinda. She is the only one affected by appearance. Doesn’t matter his look, he will always be a savage, a pagan”.

 

Madelgard became sad with this words:

 

“My princess, you can’t see the meaning in his action. Before your marriage, the emperor sent a barber and Rollo refused cut his hair. He, indeed, joked that the only way to make him cut his hair was if you would ask him to do it. For him, your word has more value than the emperor’s word.

 

Gisla answered with disdain, murmuring in Madelgard’s ear:

  
“Well, he don’t had much option in this case. I cut his hair while he was sleeping.”

 

Madelgard smiled with the playful behavior of Gisla, and confessed to her:

 

“When he opened the door, I was choked. I feared for your safety, but, if he doesn’t hurt you after this little trick, I’m sure that he would cut his hair if you had asked for this.”

 

Gisla looked to Rollo, that also finished his new haircut, and caught some clothes. Maybe, Madelgard was right, his appearance doesn’t seems so bad. If he was a christian man, she would be able to call him attractive. Unfortunately, he was a pagan, an invader.

  
Rollo had noticed Gisla looking at him. He come more close and asked to her:

 

“Now, is it better wife?”

 

Gisla would not give this satisfaction to him.

 

“For a savage is not totally repulsive”.

 

The happy expression in Rollo’s face became sad and disappointed. He said:

 

“I will walk with Sinric, untill you are preparing for the breakfast with your father”.

 

Gerrinda get in the room in this moment, and looked with surprise to Gisla’s husband:

  
“Your Highness made a great change in your appearance. Gisla is a luck woman.”

 

Rollo nodded to Gerrinda, with a sad smile in his face.

 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

  
Rollo was followed for Madelgard in the aisle:

  
  
“Duke! I know that this is inappropriate, but, I need tell anyway…”

  
Rollo nodded to encouraging the woman

  
“Proceed”

 

  
Madelgard talk again:

 

“After the death of her mother, I've being caring of Gisla like she was my child. I want her happiness, but above this, I want her safety. And I know that you are capable to take care of my princess.  I know her fears, emotions, thoughts, desires, dreams… You will need patience. She never expected marry, like the only daughter of the emperor, she was more inclined to help him to rule, stay with him. But, your people came, and all the things was changed. Now, she is afraid of what you will do with her. Until now, she was owner of her destiny, helping her father, holding so much power, now she is your wife, and must obedience to you. She fears what she will lose with the marriage. You’re a foreigner in her eyes, with different habits. If she was a man, she would be an excellent successor, but she is a woman, and her father made her remember of this, including her hand in this treaty. This make her see that doesn’t matter how much capable, smart and political she is, the men will always rules her destiny”

 

  
Rollo listen the woman and was glad with her advices:

  
“Thank you Madelgard! You know Gisla very well, in a way that she will never allow me to know. Your recommendations are very welcome. I see how much she is unhappy with our marriage, and this make me sad. When I saw her crying in the church, I thought in give up. But, in my homeland, one wise man told me that my destiny was with a princess, and beyond this, I feared that the emperor doesn’t be happy if I had gave up of the marriage. I admire her, and I know that with her help I will be able to rule with wisdom and justice to our both people. I will never treat her with cruelty or like my slave. She is my wife and I respect her.”

  
  
Madelgard saw truth in his words, and the way that his eyes was warm, when he talked about Gisla, made the woman be sure that this man love his wife. She smiled and said:

 

“I’m happy to hear this my lord. I will make all that possible to help you and Gisla, when we arrive in Rouen. I’m sure that she likes of your new appearance, but she will never admit this. She is very stubborn, never tell it to her”.

  
  
The both laughed. Madelgard return to the chambers to help Gisla, while Rollo was looking for Sinric.


End file.
